


Sky

by Stormyevenings



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Sonia is a bab, they're so gay for each other, this is so rushed im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyevenings/pseuds/Stormyevenings
Summary: Sonia Nevermind always dreamed of touching the sky.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is so rushed?? And I'm sorry about that. I just wanted to write down this idea before I forgot it.

Sonia Nevermind has always wanted to touch the sky.

It was a childish sort of dream, one that could never possibly be accomplished. But as she stared at the wide expanse of blue hues and puffy, swirling clouds, she couldn't think of anything she wanted more.

When she was young, far to small to bear any royal traits, she would slip away to the garden whenever her maids turned a blind eye. She would lie, face to the heavens, her hands folded across her chest, the warm, sweet-smelling grass tickling her bare legs. Sonia would spend hours, just watching the wisps of clouds trail across the sky, painting the azure canvas with bright splotches of white and dark hues of grey. She would point out pictures, shapes, designs that the clouds formed, and create stories about each and every image she saw. It may have been a simple time of her life, but it was filled with joy, wonder, and imagination.

Years later, as she began training for the crown, she would sneak out between lessons and sit in the storms that often racked her country. She simply loved the rain. She loved it's cold, melancholic taste, and the coldness of it as it splattered across her arms, ruining the makeup that caked on her pretty face. She would tell the sky her woes, her secrets, stories that came to mind, and in turn, it listened. It never interrupted her, and would often agree with rolling booms of thunder, or bright strikes of lightning. She cherished these times, the times she could share with the rain, her words lost in it's endless downpour. 

Years later, she became dissatisfied, still not finding a solution to fulfill her wish, her longing to touch the sky. So, she searched for solutions, surfing the web late at night, hiding under her covers. She made plans, plans to sneak out when the opportunity arose. And when the time came, she ran. Ran far away, into the town, covered by layers and layers of clothing, a hood pulled over her face, covering those pretty blue eyes. She ran until she stopped at a museum, breathless and sweaty, looking as if she never had run before in her lifetime.

It was easy to get inside, she faked an accent, spoke a few foreign words, and payed the entrance fee. She had rushed up the stairs, wary of her time limit, for it would not be long before they found her missing. She wandered through their atmospheric exhibit and saw it, the presumable answer to all her problems. The Internet had called it a cloud maker, as it would emit whisks of vapor and form tiny clouds in a bowl, before they floated upwards and dispersed in the warm museum air. She reached towards it, letting the ribbons of cold, damp air wrap around her fingers, chilling her fingertips. She closed her eyes, giddiness consuming her, images of the shifting expanse of the sky flooding her mind. It was the happiest she had been in months, she was finally able to touch a cloud.

Months flew by after that, and her invitation to Hope's Peak Academy rode in on a beam of light. She accepted of course, it was a chance to free herself of the tight, suffocating cage of royalty. A chance to do what she wanted, and be the person she wanted to be. A chance to reinvent herself, and prove that she was not just a pretty face.

The night before she left, she snuck out the the gardens for the last time, stargazing the entirety of the night. She pinpointed constellations and sang lullabies, lullabies about her confined past, and her hope and excitement for what was to come. As morning rose, she bid goodbye to her own little world, her own little patch of sky, and promised to meet with it again when she returned. 

It's been a month, she's settled into life at school, and met her classmates. An interesting bunch, she might say, but they were friendly, and she loved each and every one of them, and held them dearly to her heart, closer than any of the members of royalty she was forced to call firebird. Though, she did hold one person in particular closer than the rest, she must admit.

She met Akane Owari for the first time under the sky. Well, of course they met in their classroom, but a simple hello was not a proper meeting, in the princess' eyes. She had come out to share with the sky, to tell it of the love she felt, of the joy she was experiencing. All of the new, wondrous things she was learning, things she could never learn when cooped up in an ornate castle. 

In all honestly, she never expected to find the tan gymnast there, staring up at the dark clouds that drifted across the starry skies. The two of them had smiled, exchanged greetings, and easily fell into conversation, staying up with each other until the crack of dawn. 

Sonia admired the gymnast. She admired her dedication, loyalty. She admired her busty figure, and they way she laughed, a deep, genuine laugh, unlike the princess' breathy one. She absolutely loved the way they could talk about anything that came to mind, and the airy, warm feeling that filled her entire body as they spent nights under the cloudy sky.

Months later, they were dating, and Sonia couldn't have been happier. They'd danced under the starry skies, two people who had their personalities restricted by their home, their upbringings, bound together. Two souls who simply just clicked, who loved each other to the end of the world and back.

One day, as they lied in the grassy field, their classmates busy eating lunch around them, Sonia told Akane of her dream. How she wanted to grow wings and rise up, hands extended, and touch the sky that had given her so much. The gymnast didn't laugh, as she expected her to. She simply stared at her with that look that she got when she thought, thought long and hard on a subject, musing it over with her mind. Moments later, the athlete stood, offering a cheery grin to the princess, and told her to meet her before sunset, at the edge of the campus. 

And so, she did. She met the gymnast by the twisted, knotted oak that stood guarding over a flower path, likely haven seen more years than the princess likely ever would. She met her there, the gymnast looking down at her, her form caked by the orange glow emitted from the sinking sun. She offered her hand to Sonia, and she took graciously, letting the athlete pull her close are the stared up at the tree's canopy, rays of light flitting between the leaves. They stayed like that for a few moments, feeding off of each others warmth, their love for one another. 

Sonia remembered Akane telling her to climb on her back, and she obliged, still in a giddy state. She smiled, and the other climbed, easily scaling the ugly, old oak. The princess whooped with glee the entire climb, clutching tightly to her love, any fear she may have felt quickly vanishing. The gymnast eventually reached the top, and hoisted the princess on top of her shoulders in a flutter of skirts and long, golden hair. She told Sonia to reach up, as if she was leaving this cruel world for another better one. She told her to reach up to the sky as if nothing was holding her back, and the princess did just so. She reached up to the sky, no, her sky, up towards the red, purple and orange hues that were oh so beautiful. Her mind quickly flashed back to the times when she was young and scared, fearful for her future, a future that had already been planned out, day by day. Shaking aside those thoughts, she extended her fingers, the tips being caked in the last light of day. 

And so, after years of dreaming and hoping and wishing, Sonia Nevermind finally achieved her one, true dream. With her girlfriend supporting her, and joy in her heart, Sonia Nevermind finally felt as if she were truly touching the sky.


End file.
